Unbeatable!
by Luceid Lycan
Summary: LaharlConsoleFlonneStory.One shot. Just a simple fanfic I came up with. Please R and R. Thanks. LF


**Disclaimer: **Just another person who wished I owned Disgaea.. And the Netherworld...

Ok, so this is the first fanfic for Disgaea that I'll write. I hope I get reviews. Thanks for those who would give.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Repent now, or die!" it was no surprise that the big laughter came from an unusual, and very um.. evil boy. A certain spoiled brat that defeated every competitor that stood in his path. A boy who…

Bang!

PLAYER2 WINS!

"Huurnn..! No! This is impossible! How can I lose! Ho.." His emotions were terribly concentrated on frustration, and beside him sat the angel that made his life either worse or better.

"Oh come on Laharl.. Its just a game. Besides.." Her smile was radiant all over the room, and swept away most of the dark mood that filled the castle.

"Game! This is no game you love-freak! And besides, I was winning! You're cheating! Admit it! I want a remake!" He stood with lightning reflexes and pointed at her, followed with accusing words and an expression to go with it.

"Whaaaat? Don't be a sore loser Laharl.." She stood and pouted at the comment she received. Afterwards, she crossed her arms and began to defend herself from her accuser.

"Besides.. the problem with you is that you don't know how to block! Come on Laharl.. its just a ga.."

"Silence! I am the Overlord! And you shall obey.. or suffer my.."

"Alright.. alright already.. but just one round. Ok?"

Laharl thought for a second and raised his left eyebrow. Telling himself that if HE DID win, then his pride would be restored. But thinking that his chance of succeeding was more higher now, he quietly sat down and concentrated on the game.

And so the fight ensued..

ROUND 1! FIGHT!

The screen showed an angel female pitting against a demon who had fiery wings on its back. The graphics were quite beautiful, considering that the Hs2000 (Hell Station 2000) was considered the most promising and powerful system in the netherworld. Laharl just had to buy it, being rich and spoiled as you all know.

The first round commenced, and both were flying on the arena, circling as if their lives depended on it (in videogame terms… it did).

"There! Take that! And that! Hahahahahaha….Uh…"

PLAYER 2 WINS!

His laugh suddenly stopped by the voice that came from the console. His face was embroidered with anger and he closed his fist to signal frustration again.

"Stupid game! Graaaaaahhhhhhh! Why do I always lose! Graaahhh!" He stood, and just after closing his fist, he jumped high in the air and after stopping for a second or two, flame covered his hands and he dived straight into the console.

"Laharl!"

Bang!

Smoke clustered around the place, and stomping could be heard, along with cursing and false laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Take that! And this too! Die! Hahahahahaha!" The stomping continued for more than one minute, and Flonne could be seen eyeing the view with pure curiosity, added with a little grin on her face.

"Huff! Huff! Huff… There.. Huff You.. Stupid machine.. I.. Huff am.. the.. Overlord! None shall insult me! Mostly not a machine like you! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

His burst of laughter suddenly put on a smile on the angels face, marking that feeling that this won't just be another day.

Suddenly, she stood and slowly walked towards the laughing Laharl.

"Hahahaha! No one messes with me! No one! Hahahahahhahaha!"

He stood there victoriously, over the battered body of the um.. console.. Not minding the approach of dear angel Flonne.

kiss

Flonne suddenly kissed him on the cheek, and it made Laharl beat red (anger or embarrassment?)

"Hey! What was that for you stupid love-freak!"

He flailed his hands into the air, and stood away from Flonne.

And acting that he guarded his small frame with his hands, he looked consciously into Flonne's eyes. Soon, he was filled with emotions he cannot think of, and was frozen there for seconds to come.

"Well, since you didn't win.. I guess I could have given you a reward for trying hard.wink. Oh! Gotta go! Sorry Laharl, I promised Etna that we'd go shopping into the voodoo district today. Bye!"

With that said, she bid him goodbye and ran off into the exit.

"Stupid love-freak! Hmp!"

After releasing those words, he had the thought of the kiss. Not noticing that he was caressing the cheek that received a the blessing.

* * *

Disgaea fans, the anime is so cute! But the story was altered a little bit. RandR! Thanks! 


End file.
